


Avengers and Co. Recreating Vines

by LokiLetsDoLamp



Series: Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Irondad, Superfamily, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLetsDoLamp/pseuds/LokiLetsDoLamp
Summary: Avengers and Co. Recreating Vines





	Avengers and Co. Recreating Vines

Peter, Tony, Strange, Quill, Drax, and Mantis were on titan fighting Thanos. Strange made multiple versions of himself. "Look at all those chickens!" Peter exclaimed in a toddler´s voice, pointing to the Dr. Strange clones.

 

***line break***

 

Shuri was fighting Thanos´ soldiers while trying to protect Vision and the mind stone. Vision grabbed the alien trying to take the mind stone and threw him out the window. "He need some milk!" Shuri shouted.

 

***line break***

 

Thanos is about to throw Gamora off the cliff to get the soul stone. Gamora spots a random staircase for plot convenience. Gamora wriggled out of Thanos´ grasp. She sat at the very top of the plot convenience staircase. "I hope I don´t fall," she said and then slid down the stairs.

 

***line break***

 

Frigga was watching an eight-year-old Thor and Loki running around. She noticed a glint coming from the item in Loki´s hand. "What do you have?" she asked.

 

"A knife!" Loki replied mischievously. 

 

"No!" Frigga shouted, but it was too late. Loki turned into a snake and when Thor picked him up, he turned back into his normal self and stabbed him.

 

***line break***

 

Loki: *holds harmonica* You play it you get 100 million dollars, but 100 million people die.

Thanos: *plays harmonica*

Loki: Thanos no!

 

***line break***

 

Aunt May looked at Peter´s homework grade with a disappointed face. "If you don´t do your homework you´ll end up at McDonald´s," May said.

 

"We´re goin to McDonald´s if I don´t do my work?" Peter asked.

 

"No."

 

***line break***

 

Flash Thompson wakes up on his girlfriend´s couch and she was sitting right next to her. "Oh sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich." Flash said cockily.

 

"Go back to sleep and starve." His girlfriend said, flipping him off.

 

***line break***

 

Bucky sat down on the edge of Steve´s bed and sniffled. Steve woke up and saw Bucky´s tear-stained face. "What´s wrong?" He asked, concerned.

 

"I had a nightmare," Bucky whispered.

 

"What was it about?" Steve asked.

 

"A potato flew around my room-"

 

***line break***

 

Five-year-old Tony: *laying in bed* Can you sing me a bedtime song?

Howard: Sure.

Tony: *eyes light up* 

Howard: Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!

Tony: *yawns* Thanks.

Howard: Shut the fuck up and go to sleep!

 

***line break***

 

Tony and Rhodey were chilling out in the hot tub at the tower. They both had a stressful day and needed some relaxation. Peter and Shuri snuck into the room.

 

"Two bros chillin in a hot tub..." Peter started.

 

"Five feet apart cuz they´re not gay!" Shuri finished.

 

***line break***

 

The guardians were visiting Earth. They usually visited once a month to catch up. Drax decided he wanted a ´Spider and Drax Day.´ Everyone had grown attached to Peter. Tony and everyone else didn´t trust Drax alone with Peter, so he decided to drive them to an ice skating rink, Drax and Peter wanted to go. The car passed a road work sign.

 

"Road work ahead?" Peter asked.

 

"Uh, yea. I sure hope it does." Drax chimed in.

 

"I speak 47 languages and none of them is this shit." Tony grumbled.

 

_-And Scene-_


End file.
